Stay a Little Longer
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!RitsuxMasamune AU: One shot: Ritsu tries to get out of bed, but Masamune won't let her.


Ritsu's eyes fluttered open the moment her skin felt the touch of the sun's warmth. She breathed out a soft sigh as she shifted in bed, already aware of the arm that was across her midsection and the chest on her back. It didn't bother her as it used to before. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost eight in the morning, which meant that _he_ will be awake soon and will be expecting to see her face, otherwise, he will throw a temper tantrum.

With a great deal of effort, she pushed her tired naked body to crawl out of bed, gently detaching the arm from her waist. Sitting up on the side of the mattress, she bent down to pick up the robe that was thrown onto the floor in a fit of passion last night. She stood up on shaking legs and tied on the robe. But before she could move away from the bed, she felt a tug on the fabric of her clothing. Looking behind her, she wasn't surprised to see Masamune awake and clutching onto her robe before he pulled her back onto the mattress.

She gasped when arms encircled around her waist and familiar lips kissed the back of her neck. "Don't go. Stay a little longer." Masamune whispered, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Ritsu sighed, she was too tired to argue after yet another endless night she had to endure. So instead, she laid a hand on the arm around her front. "I can't, he's expecting me soon." she stated, yet her body leaned back against the man who knelt behind her and continued kissing her neck.

"I'm sure he won't mind. He drank a lot last night." Masamune muttered as he nuzzled the back of her ear, smirking when he heard her squeak.

"He gets cranky when I'm there. Now will you let me go already?" Ritsu said as she tried to pull his arms from her waist, but as usual, he refuses to release her.

"I don't want to." Masamune stated, not budging from their position even as Ritsu squirmed against him.

"Ugh, you're worse than him." Ritsu said, her face red in frustration and embarrassment.

His hand caught her chin and turned her head to look at him. "But you still love me." he stated with a smirk as though it was the most simple thing in the world. Ritsu was unable to respond when he moved his head forward to bring their lips closer to each other. "Masa-kun-" she tried to say as their mouths were just a hairsbreadth away from each other.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" They jumped before they were able to kiss at the cries that came from the room across from theirs.

"See, I told you." Ritsu said as she left the bed with Masamune releasing her with a groan at the interruption. With an exasperated sigh, he crawled out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Once he was calm to a certain degree, he pulled on his day clothes and walked towards the other room.

He heard a soft humming as he silently entered, a smile came onto his face when he saw the most beautiful sight he never gets tired of seeing each morning. There, sitting in the rocking chair, was his wife who had her robe open and was breastfeeding their two month old baby boy. Her green eyes were on their son, she smiled lazily and lovingly down at him as she continued feeding him. Once he had his fill, Ritsu gently burped him before he snuggled against his Mother's chest.

Masamune made his presence known by standing beside his wife and so and gently embraced them both. Ritsu smiled as leant her head into her husband's touch.

"How is he?" Masamune whisper as he laid a gentle hand on their son's back. His tiny head turned to the man who calls himself 'Daddy' and stuck his tongue out at him.

Masamune feigned offence as Ritsu giggled at the two of them. "Demanding. He does not like to share. Much like a certain someone I know." she teasingly said to her husband as she kissed the top of the baby's head.

"I don't mind sharing you with him." Masamune said as he kissed her on the head. "Just as long as I can have some of what you just gave him." he teasingly said, making Ritsu go red in the face and glare at him, "If my hands weren't full I'd have smacked you for that."


End file.
